New Lifeline
by death2pink
Summary: Outsiders and Tex crossover! Johnny Cade has recently died and Pony is taking it hard untill he meets up with a easygoing, thoughtless and direct guy who helps lift his spirits by getting into humorous situations. Can you guess who this easy going guy is?


**Title: New Lifeline** - **ONESHOT!**

**Authors**: **Death2pink**

**Rating**: **PG-13 for drugs and etc**

**Disclaimer: Neither FICR or I (FICB) Own The Outsiders or Tex sad but true T.T**

**Summary**: _Johnny Cade has recently died and Pony is taking it hard untill he meets up with a easygoing, thoughtless and direct guy who helps lift his spirits by getting into humorous situations. Can you guess who this easy going guy is? ONE SHOT!_

" blah blah" Talking aloud

' blah blah' Talking to ones self

_**NOW THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS YEEEHAW :FICR and FICB fly away on magical flying ponys:**_

* * *

"Johnny! Hold on I'm comming!" Ponyboy ran as fast as his legs could go as he reached out for his friend who was misteriously being pulled further and further away from him. "Help me Ponyboy! Help! Please don't leave me!" Jhonny yelled out also reaching for Pony. Pony kept up his fast running pace as he watched his best freind get sucked into a black abyss.

Pony jolted from his bed, sweat adorned his face. Sighing he stroked his hands though his hair. "Only a nightmare...just like the others."

After a couple of minutes of calming down he went to the shower and washed off the sweat. 'God I hate that dream.' Ponyboy went in to a thoughtless moment before returning his thoughs back to his dead friend.

Ponyboy got dressed before joining his brothers Darry and Soda at the breakfast table. "Morning" Pony mumbled to his brothers before sitting down.

Ponyboy played around in his food not having much of an appetite. "Hurry up an eat kiddo." Soda said exiting the room.

Pony just looked up briefly to see Darry staring at him laying his head on his knuckle. Ponyboy went back to messing around with his food.

Randomly Soda came back in and said "BTW your um.." he started. Ponyboy looked at Soda. "BTW?" Pony questioned.

"Huh?" Soda said taken a bit off guard. "BTW" Ponyboy repeated. Soda gave Pony a weird look "BTW. By the way." Soda said matter of factly.

"Can't ya just say by the way?" Ponyboy questioned. "No too lazy." Soda said. Pony rolled his eyes.

"BTW your going to be late for school if ya don't hurry." Soda said. Ponyboy looked at the clock and took off out the door.

Once down the street Ponyboy turned around in went home realizing he forgot his books at home. He came in grabbed his stuff and started at a run down street.

Ponyboy tripped over his own feet once or twice but got back up and took off running without a hint of being in pain from the impact of the cement and his knees. Too busy staring at his watch Pony kept running and made a sharp turn at a corner. As he turned the corner he ran right into a someone who was also in a rush to get somewhere and they both were knocked off their feet.

"OW!" They both said as the landed on there butts. "Sorry I wasn't watchin where I was goin!" both of them said again then started laughing. "Hey I'm Ponyboy, but for short Pony." Pony said as he gathered his belongings and stared at the tall, shaggy brown haired guy infront of him. "I'm Texas, Tex for short."

Tex and Pony had both gathered their items and were now standing. "Well it was nice bumping into you I guess." Pony laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm kinda in a hurry so-" "Yeah I am too so ya wanna meet up later at the park?" Tex said interrupting Pony. "Deal, see ya!" Pony said taking off down the street again.

School was now over and Pony headed for the park. 'He never said what time so I guess I'll just sit on the swings and wait to see if he shows up.' Pony had reached the park and sat on the swings for around a half hour before Tex showed up.

"Yo! How long ya been sittin there? Hope not too long I kinda got held back after school." Tex broke out in laughter while scratching the back of his head. "Nah I haven't been here for too long. So what happened to get you held back after school?" Pony asked interested in the topic.

"Ya really wanna know?" Tex asked. "Sure why not?" Pony said. 'Couldn't be that bad could it?' he asked himself. "Well let's just say the principal said I turned "Pyro" whatever that means..anyways-" "Pyro means fire..man what'd you do?" Pony cut in. "I was just gettin to that, so I was in class and we were doing art projects with popsicle sticks and I decided to make mine even cooler so I sat it on fire...I wonder what I got for a grade on it? I mean it did burn down pretty quickly." Tex said laughing. Pony broke into laughter with Tex.

"So what kind if things do ya like?" Tex asked Pony "Reading, writing, sunsets, and ect. You?" Ponyboy asked. "Horses and riding." Tex said growing sad about the word horse. "Do you have a horse?" Ponyboy asked not catching the sadness in Tex. "Used to." Tex confirmed. "What happened to it?" Pony asked.

" His name was Negrito. Well you see my pops always gone rodeoing and my mom died so my older brother Mace and me was home alone for months. We worked over the summer for money but Mace is a basketball star and won't work during basketball. Our heat was turned off. We was out of money. Pop was not home. So Mace ditched and sold our horses. When I found out it was true and he would not tell me who he sold 'em too I was upset and was breaking glasses so he went for me and I felt as though I was dieing afterwards. Never have figured out who has 'em yet." Tex finished.

Ponyboy was quite for a minute not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." was all he managed. After a awkward silence a cycle was heard and Tex went towards it yelling, "Hey Johnny! Come here! Over here Johnny." Tex yelled to his best friend Johnny Collins.

Tex and Johnny walked over to where Tex left Ponyboy. "Ponyboy this is Johnny Collins. Johnny this is Ponyboy Curtis. "Tex introduced the two. "Hi" they greeted.

"Hey wait a minute your the Ponyboy Curtis that was in the paper with that Cade kid saveing some kids or somem." Johnny said. "Thats me" Ponyboy said. "Well nice to meet ya kid." Johnny said.

"Hey Pony I'm going to leave with Johnny catch up with ya later." Tex said. "Bye" Pony said before heading home.

* * *

_Ok well that's all we can come up with right now. We have it all planned out and this was gonna be a ONE SHOT eheheh o.o; BUT it woulda been a LOONG one shot. So we're turning it into a couple of chapters instead. Go figure ne? Anyways, if you're really nice and review we'll update! If we don't get any reviews what's the point in updatin ne? So we'll try to update every week when we can. I mean we do have lives aside from dun get me wrong I love anys lol So just R&R PLZ!_

_**If your review is going to be nothing but a flame we'll laugh untill we die. I just don't see why if you hate this fic sooo much that you'd review us tellin us about it. I mean it's just wasting your time and ours.**_

**P.S**_: If you are as perverted as us :dies laughing: Yeah there are a bunch of parts in this fic where we died laughing over because of our perverted minds. Thankyou for reading!_

**FICR and FICB**


End file.
